


Kyo and the Post-it Note

by Miffyminty



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Gen, Post-it Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miffyminty/pseuds/Miffyminty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyo discovers Post-it notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kyo and the Post-it Note

One day Kyo, a boy who could turn into a cat, was sitting in his house. He was very bored. Everyone had gone out for the day leaving him all alone.

He saw a spot of yellow on the floor next to the desk in Shigure's office. This intrigued him. He went over and picked up the yellow spot, which turned out to be an ordinary Post-it note. It must have fallen off the desk. Kyo looked around the desk but saw no other Post-it notes. He figured he would just leave the little paper on the desk for Shigure to deal with when he got home. But it stuck to him!

He tried shaking his hand to get it to come off, but it didn't work. He pulled it off with his other hand and walked out of the room, glad to be rid of the Post-it. Or so he thought. As he walked he noticed the yellow paper was still stuck to his hand! He bit at it in attempt to free himself, but only caused the infernal square of sticky paper to stick on his face. Now it was really a problem, because he certainly couldn't chew it to death.

At that moment, Shigure, a man who could turn into a dog, walked through the front door, followed by Yuki, a boy who could turn into a rat.

"Kyo-kun!" Shigure called. "Are you still home?"

Kyo immediately hid in the kitchen, where he was discovered by Yuki.

"Kyo, why do you have a Post-it note on your face?" Yuki asked.

"Because..." Kyo responded. "I just...I don't know...leave me alone."

"Sure," Yuki muttered and walked away.

Kyo spied on Shigure, who was walking into his office, facing away from the rest of the house. Kyo walked up behind Shigure and rubbed his face in Shigure's hair. Finally he was rid of the Post-it note!

"Kyo!" Shigure exclaimed as he turned around. "What are you doing?"

Kyo looked away and said innocently, "Nothing..."

Shigure shook his head and started to walk into his study when Yuki appeared. He seemed to be everywhere today. Both Kyo and Shigure looked at him as if he'd appeared out of thin air.

"Shii-san?" Yuki asked. "Why do you have a Post-it note in your hair?" He looked at Kyo, then at Shigure, then pointed at Kyo. "You!" he exclaimed.

"What?" Shigure asked. He reached back to retrieve the Post-it note from his hair. "Kyo..."

Yuki glared at Kyo accusingly.

Kyo ran.

Yuki ran faster.

 

2008


End file.
